


The Good Side

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [81]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Breastfeeding, Clarington-Smythe Child, Clarington-Smythe Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Huntbastian, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Parents Sebastian Smythe & Hunter Clarington, Pregnant Sebastian Smythe, difficult birth, labor, potential Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian has a near death experience during childbirth.One-shot based on the song The Good Side by Troye Sivan.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	The Good Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaiYan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiYan/gifts).



**Idea given by: ChaiYan**

The Clarington-Smythes had just arrived at the Anderson-Hummel residence in Columbus, Ohio. They had been invited over for their weekly Wednesday night dinner. Upon arrival at Kurt and Blaine’s house, Sebastian and Hunter were having a conversation about what they were planning to ask their friends over dinner that night. Sebastian was currently nine months pregnant and just about ready to pop, his belly was huge and hopefully done growing, but as Hunter told him, it was more of him to love.

This baby had been talked about and wanted since the day Hunter and Sebastian started dating back in high school at Dalton. They decided to try once they both felt financially comfortable and settled into the married life. So, two and a half years after their wedding, Hunter had taken his hubby away for a mini romantic vacation to Chicago and that night their little one had been conceived. Both men were over the moon when they found out Bas was pregnant. He and Hunter have done everything they possibly could to prepare for this baby because it’s something they’ve wanted forever.

Now in the driveway of their best friends’ house, Hunter killed the engine and got out before helping his husband out with his large bump leading the way. Sebastian’s feet were always swollen so it hurt to walk place to place even in their house, so thankfully, Hunter goes slow with his husband to ensure that neither he or the baby gets hurt.

Approaching the front door, Hunter knocked and they stood there waiting for someone to answer. They could hear the little Anderson-Hummels tiny voices and shuffling from the other side. After waiting a few seconds, the front door opened, revealing Blaine with his sleeves rolled up, the first few buttons undone, and a glass of wine in hand.

“Hey guys. Come on in.” He greets them with a smile and welcomes them into his and husband’s home. “My god Bas, you look ready to pop.” He comments.

“I know, they’ll be here any day now.”

“Wow, it’s crazy huh?”

“Sure is.”

Blaine leads his two best friends through the foyer and to the kitchen where Kurt was finishing up with dinner. He too had a glass of wine at his side, taking a sip here and there while munching on the extra veggies he didn’t put into the side salad.

When he hears the three men come into the room, he turns around and smiles at Hunter and Sebastian.

“Hi.” He goes over and gives them both hugs before gasping at the sight of Bas’ bump. He places both hands onto his belly and feels the baby kick at his palms. “I cannot wait until you’re born, little one. Uncle Blaine and I are going to spoil you rotten.”

“Leave room for us to spoil our child please?”

“Well of course.” Kurt chuckles and grabs his wine to take another sip. “Can I get you guys anything to drink? Water, soda, juice?”

“Do you have ginger ale? I’ve been having a lot of heartburn lately.”

“Sure. And for you Hunter?”

“Water’s fine.”

“Okay.” Kurt gets his friends their drinks while Blaine takes their jackets and hangs them in their front closet.

This was their routine just about every Wednesday Night. Since Sebastian found out he was pregnant, he and Hunter have gotten even closer as friends with Kurt and Blaine. They’ve gone to them for lots of advice since they already have two children of their own. A son, Devon, who’s five and a daughter, Lizzie, who’s three both of which are the godchildren of Sebastian and Hunter.

Speaking of which, both men heard them when they arrived at the house but didn’t see them anywhere.

“Where’s our godchildren?” Hunter asks, looking around for them.

“Oh, they’re in their playroom.” Blaine says.”

“Yeah babe can you go get them please? Dinner’s just about done.”

Blaine nods and disappears down the hall while Kurt has Sebastian and Hunter take a seat in the dining room. He got all the food laid out on the table and got Lizzie’s booster seat attached to a chair since she was still pretty short and wasn’t exactly able to reach her food with her small arms, definitely taking after her father in that department.

Blaine returns with the mini Anderson-Hummel children at his sides, holding their hands.

“Unky Bas!” Lizzie exclaims and runs over to him, wrapping her around him giving him an awkward side hug. Her brother doing the same with his Uncle Hunter.

“Hi bug.” He smiles and places a kiss onto her nose. “You are growing like a weed, missy. You better stop before you’re as tall as me.”

“Oh god.” Blaine groans, thinking about the day he has to escort her down the aisle for her wedding and she towers over him.

Sebastian and Lizzie both share a laugh and she gives him another hug, she loved him so much.

“What about me?” Hunter asks.

“I comin’.” She says and runs around the table, nearly bumping into her brother, before colliding with her other uncle. “Hi, Unky Huner!”

“Hey baby girl.” He smiles as well and kisses the top of her head.  
After their greetings with their uncles, the kids sat down and were helped by their parents to get their food. Everyone then started to eat, striking up a conversation about their days regarding work, school, the fashion world, and of course Baby Clarington-Smythe.

Once everyone was filled with Kurt’s delicious Chicken Caprese pasta, their bellies were stuffed and some a little overstuffed. Thankfully, Bas wore his maternity stretch pants so he had more room in canse his belly grew a couple centimeters after having three servings of pasta.

He had his back pressed to the back of the chair and was rubbing his belly, feeling stuffed, not only with food but an eight pound baby that was getting a bit tight in his uterus. He glanced over at his husband and Hunter sent him a slight nod, signalling that it was the perfect time to ask Kurt and Blaine what they wanted to.

“So,” Bas sighs, still with his hand splayed across his bump. “Hunter and I wanted to ask you guys a pretty important question and we’re hoping you’ll say-”

“Yes.” Both Kurt and Blaine answer at the same time.

“I didn’t even ask it yet.”

Kurt and Blaine chuckle at each other then look back over at Bas. “We know.” Kurt responds.

“It’s kinda obvious that you want us to be the baby’s godparents. Right?”

Sebastian looks back to his husband and he shrugs. “Yeah. I mean we just figured that since you’re our best friends and all.”

“We’d be honored to be your child’s godparents. Blaine and I will fulfill that duty for you, should anything happen to either of you.”

“That’s good but there's kinda something else.”

“What is it?” Blaine asks, folding his hands in front of him.

“Well, Hunter and I were hoping you two would like to be there when he or she is born? Like in the room with us?” Bas asks, chewing on his hip. “I-I understand we weren’t there for Devon and Lizzie’s birth but I really want you two there with us to welcome this baby. You two have become such a huge part of our lives and we want to share this moment with you both.”

“Wow, um.” Kurt shrugs at his husband and Blaine does the same. “We would love to be there with you. Plus, I think it’ll be good having us there because we’ve been through it twice before so we know what to expect.”

“Great!” Bas beams and the baby happily kicks that his or her momma was happy.

Afterwards, they all decide to relax in their den for a little while. Kurt and Blaine were cuddling with their kiddos on one couch while Hunter and Bas were sitting together on the other.

Kurt and Blaine were smiling and giggling as their kids were talking to them with their small voices, telling stories they made up.

Hunter and Bas couldn’t help but smile at them, feeling their hearts soar at how adorable it was seeing them as a family. Hunter had his hand placed onto Bas’ bump on top of his husband’s and leaned over, close to his ear. “Look how cute they are.”

Bas hums and turns to look at his husband. “I know. That’s gonna be us in a few weeks.” He says while blushing. Neither of them could wait for their baby to arrive. A little son or daughter they can dote on and raise them to be the best they could at anything they could. They were more than ready to become a family of three and be parents to the little being they created together.

**-One Week Later-**

Sebastian was laying on the couch reading the baby book Kurt loaned to him several months ago. He’s been feeling his little one move around all day. Their due date was next week so maybe he or she will come sometime between now and then.

Hunter had been at the store, picking up a few odds and ends and had texted Bas a little while ago saying he was on his way home. Keys then jangled in the lock as the door opened just enough for him to come in.

"Hey babe."

Bas smiled and looked up from the book. "Hi baby, did you get everything we needed?"

Hunter sat next to his husband and pulled Bas’ legs over his lap, rubbing them and his swollen feet.

"Yeah. I got some more frozen yogurt for you because it was on sale.”

“Oh thanks.”

"You’re welcome.” Hunter smiles and gives his hubby a little kiss. “How about you? How are you feeling today?" His fingers were pushing into Bas’ feet a little too hard but it felt good to relieve the tension that was building up.

"I'm feeling okay. They’ve been kicking a lot today but they’re being good." He smiled widely at the mention of their baby. Bas knows Hunter can't wait for their baby to get here and neither can he. The wait was always so dreadful when you reached the end of your pregnancy. It's like okay he’s had the baby inside of him for nine months now, they can come out.

Bas also knows that Hunter is going to be an amazing dad to our baby girl or baby boy. He or she is going to consume every ounce of his love and affection just by how cute they're going to be.

"Any labor pains?" Bas shook his head and got back to reading. He was on the chapter talking about the baby's umbilical cord.

Hunter sighed loudly and turned on the tv. Bas could hear muffled talking as he got further into the section. Apparently, you need to know a lot of their umbilical cord like, where to cut it, when you're supposed to cut it, it regarding the placenta. There's so much to know, but it's honestly very interesting to him.

It was about four in the afternoon and Hunter had fallen asleep while watching tv with his husband’s legs still lounging on him.

Sebastian sat up a little bit and felt a sharp pain go up the sides of his stomach. He stopped moving and waited to see if it would come back. It didn't so he just carried on with trying to get up. He pushed himself off the couch and waddled to the kitchen.

He went to go get a bottle of water and as he came back to the living room, he heard a splash of water hit the floor and saw his water bottle was still full. So, he glanced down, passed his belly and saw it was wet in between his feet.

"Um Bas, did you just?"

"My water just broke, Hunt! The baby's coming!" Hunter’s eyes went wide.

"Oh well then let's get you to the hospital." He got up, grabbed Bas’ shoes, and led him back to the couch so he could put them on for him. He then took Bas’ hands and helped him off the couch, leading him to the door. "I'm going to go get the bags and I'll be right back, Okay?" Bas nods and sends a smile to him.

Hunter got the bag and came back down to his husband.

Before they walked outside, Bas’ grip on his arm tightened. "Wait, Hunter." He pulled his arm back.

"Yeah?"

Sebastian’s smile widens and he places a hand to his bump. "We're going to have our baby."

Hunter blushed a little at that and contentedly hums. "I know." He presses his lips against his husband’s and Bas could feel their baby kicking. "Let's go have a baby." He says, walking them to the car.

Sebastian backed his way in since he was so big, it was difficult to get in normally so everything was a project.

"You in? You good?" Hunter asked, opening the door to the driver's side with a camera in his hand.

Bas smiled at him and rolled his eyes. "Yes and yes." He buckled the seat belt surprised that it fit over his large bump.

"Where are we going?" The camera was then right in Sebastian’s face.

"We are going to the hospital to welcome our baby boy or girl. He or she is getting ready to come out." Bas said.

Hunter had closed it then hopped in."Okay, let's go." He changed the gear of the car and pulled out of their driveway. As he did that, Bas felt the baby jab his ribs with strong force.

He groaned, grabbing onto the "Oh shit" bar and tried not to think about the pain the baby was causing him. It began to build up and made his hands clammy.

"You okay baby?" Hunter looked over, pulling under a stop light.

"Yeah, baby’s just moving around too much."

Hunter splayed his hand over Bas’ belly and left it there rubbing his thumb against the fabric of his shirt.

"We're almost there baby."

Bas nods and sighs feeling the pain ease down. "I'm fine now." He swallows.

Hunter nods and begins to drive again.

They pulled into the hospital and found a close parking spot. Hunter helped him out of the car and walked him inside with the bag over his shoulder.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"Ooh Hunter wait a second!" Sebastian got a sharp pain that just ripped through him. He held onto his husband’s tightly making his knuckles turn white.

"Contraction?" He nods while biting his lip.

"My husband is in labor. His water broke a little while ago and he's been having contractions."

"Name and date of birth? She looked up from her computer.

"Sebastian Clarington-Smythe. Date of birth is January fourteenth nineteen-ninety.”

"And who is his doctor?" She asks, typing on her computer.

"Doctor Sawyer." Both men answer in unison.

"Okay, I'll let her know you're here. Follow Nurse Jules and she'll bring you to your room. Good luck Mister Clarington-Smythe." Bas sent her a quick smile before getting another contraction.

Thank god the nurse let him take his time to the room. He had to walk slowly and stop once or twice because this baby was getting too anxious about coming out.

"You can go in there and change into this then I'm going to be hooking you up to a fetal monitor and run an IV. Are you planning on getting an epidural?"

Bas shook his head, "No."

She nods, handing him the white hospital gown and mesh underwear.

"Are these really necessary?" He held them up, smiling.

"Yes unfortunately, you leak some fluids here and there so it's just going to protect you almost like a pad." She said laughing a bit.

She stepped out of the room to give them privacy, so Bas walked into the bathroom and changed out of his clothes and into his laboring gear, if you will.

He came back out and had Hunter tie the back so his ass wasn't on display even though he was wearing the underwear, he still felt self-conscious about it.

Nurse Jules had come back in and wrapped a pink strap around Bas’ belly, as well as around his back that had a blue disc attached to it. "This is going to measure your baby's heartbeat and the one in the back will measure your contractions." She explains getting ready to put the IV in. "And this is just for fluids since you can't really eat or drink much with the medication, it'll help." She finishes with the IV and tapes it off, before making sure the bag didn’t have any kinks in it. "Alright so I should be in and out with you. Doctor Sawyer is in surgery right now but when she's done, she will come in to check you and the baby. For now, I suggest trying to get some rest because you don't want to be tired when you have your baby. What are you having anyway, if you don’t mind me asking?" She asks.

"We don’t know. We want it to be a surprise.”

“Well then when your little boy or girl gets here, you're never going to want to leave him or her out of your sight." She says before walking out.

"Should we call everyone to let them know? I want to make sure Kurt and Blaine are here.”

“Yeah. I'll be right back okay? Try not to have the baby until I get back?" Hunter assures with his phone in hand.

"Okay." Bas chuckled at him and watched him walk out. He felt the baby kick again and got another contraction so he placed his hand over his belly and tried to calm them down. He breathed the contraction off and Hunter came back in.

"They're on their way. Even your parents, my mom, and sister." Hunter says sitting down again but Bas stopped him. "Wait! Can you get the bag for me please?"

Hunter groaned but got it anyway.

"Thanks babe."

"Mhm." He hums.

Sebastian dug through it until I found the back folder that held his birth plan inside. "Do you think this will be too much?" He asks, flipping through the pages.

"No, if they have a problem with it I'll make them change their minds." Hunter says, sitting down again.

Bas sighed and sat back watching the sun begin to set.

"Knock! Knock! Hello?" They recognized the voice as Doctor Sawyer’s and her face appeared behind the door.

"Hi!" Bas felt relieved to finally see someone professional that he knew.

"So we're gonna have a baby soon or what?" She asks, looking at his charts.

"I hope." He says and looks over at Hunter who was smiling.

"Okay so I'm going to see how much your cervix is dilated then bump up your labor depending on your cervix." She explains and puts on latex gloves. She had Bas bend his legs at the knees, letting them fall open for her to check. It was a little painful but she finished quickly.

"Right now you're at about three centimeters so I'm going to give you some Pitocin to make your contractions come regularly and then you should be in active labor. Okay?" She asks.

Bas slowly nods, swallowing hearing her talk about active labor.

"Did you ever make a birth plan?" He nodded again and handed it to her right away for her to look through.

"Great, this will help a lot more to make you comfortable during labor and when you're giving birth."

Once again, he was relieved to hear her say that.

"Perfect."

"I will send in Jules to inject the Pitocin then I'll be back to check you in about three to four hours."

"Okay." She opens the door only to be met by Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi guys!" They came over and gave him a hug the best they could avoiding all things attached to his belly.

"How's the little one doing?" Kurt asked, pulling up a chair and sitting to Blaine.

"They’re doing fine. Little kicks and contractions here and there but nothing major...yet."

"Oh my god I can't wait to meet them. This is so exciting!" Kurt squealed.

"Don't get in over your head babe." They laughed at Blaine’s comment while Kurt smacked his arm.

"Hello?" Hunter’s mom and sister came in with several gift bags and balloons.

"You do know the baby’s not here yet right?" They both nodded.

"Just coming prepared." Shelly, Hunter’s mom, says while placing it all down by the window. "How are you feeling? Any painful contractions yet?" She was eager for an answer, after all this was her first grandchild.

"No, not many yet. But a nurse should be in soon to boost my labor and get it going."

"Oh." She slightly nods.

Jules then walked in surprised to see all the people in the room.

"Wow, we've got a crowd in here. Um hello everybody my name is Jules and I will be Sebastian’s nurse while he’s getting ready for the arrival of his little so I will be in and out." She kindly says.

They all say ‘Hi’ before she gives him the Pitocin.

"I will be back in about two hours to see if your contractions have tensed up. Try to rest because it's going to be a while." She says leaving again.

Bas laid back hearing the light conversations between their friends, mother-in-law, and sister-in-law.

Hunter took out that damn camera again and began to film everyone.

"So, do you guys have anything to say now to your future niece or nephew?" He had the camera right in Kurt’s face.

"Um yeah, I can't wait until you get here so I can see your cute little face and just spoil you.” Kurt squeals again while his husband just smiles at the camera. “Just so you know, you can always come to me with any question you have about fashion and you can even put on little fashion shows with your cousins, which they already do but it’ll be nice to see you shaking your little booty in a Kurt Anderson-Hummel original.”

“Kurt, my child will not be shaking his or her butt at two years old, even though they’d probably look adorable.” Sebastian states.

“My point exactly.” Kurt adds and grins back to the camera.

Once everyone had their input on the baby, Bas began to feel a sharp pain burst through his back and stomach.

He gripped the sides of the bed and remembered to breathe. Hunter saw his sudden change in character and grabbed hold of his hand. "Contraction?" Bas nods as it gets more painful.

"Just keep breathing baby." He continued to do exactly that and it soon passed.

"I don't think I'm ready for this Hunter" Bas whimpered.

"What do you mean? Of course you're ready. We're ready. Bas, baby, it's going to be okay we get our baby soon." He brought Sebastian’s hand to his lips and stroked the hair away from his face.

**-Five Hours Later-**

Trying to get some sleep was very difficult. The baby was moving too much and Bas was having really bad back labor. Doctor Sawyer had come in about an hour ago and checked him, he was only at four centimeters.

Everyone had gone home because visiting hours were over. Hunter was asleep on the cot they provided so Bas was up by himself.

He figured if he made noises Hunter would wake up. So he started to groan also because of the contraction he was getting. He did it a few times and could hear his husband get up.

"Bas, baby are you okay? Is it the baby?"

Yes! Hunter walked over so that he was standing in front of his husband.

"Yeah. They won't stop moving and I’m having really bad back labor. Can you lay with me please?" Bas knew he couldn't say no and climbed into the bed with him.

"Want me to rub your lower back baby? Maybe relieve the pain a bit?" Bas tiredly nods, feeling his hands go under this hospital gown and apply pressure onto his lower back.

"Mmm, thanks baby." Bas felt Hunter’s hand go deep into his lower back causing some pain but it felt nice. "Baby, can you not go so rough please? It kinda hurts a bit."

"Sorry babe. Just want to make you comfortable, that's all." Hunter says, continuing to rub Bas’ back.

Sebastian huffed, closing his eyes trying to get sleep. After trying to sleep for about an hour, he just gave up and tried his best to turn over and face Chris.

"Not helping is it baby?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I'm so tired and just want to get some rest for later on during labor but I guess that's not happening."

Hunter then cupped his husband’s face and softly smiled. "I'm sorry baby. I wish there was more that I could do but I just can't." He admits, sounding upset.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Well technically it is but still, I know you didn't wish this upon me."

"What do you want to do now?" He asks.

"I don't know. I guess just sit here and enjoy each other while getting through these contractions." Bas suggests, getting another painful one. "Ooh shit."

"Breathe baby. In and out. In and out. It's almost over come on in and out, Bas." He did as his husband said and it passed.

"This is going to be a very long night." He groaned.

Hunter kissed his forehead and got comfortable in bed next to his lover.

As the night went on, Sebastian moved into a few different positions as the contractions progressed. Right now he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet hanging off. His back and neck were stretched forward and he just stayed there.

"Hunter, can you rub my legs for me please?" They were swollen and aching.

"Sure, want me to use the lotion too?"

Bas nods, his eyes were slowly closing from being kept open, but he couldn't fall asleep.

Hunter got the lotion they had packed and sat on the floor in front of Sebastian, rubbing the lotion in his hands to warm it up. He rubbed it onto his husband’s legs and spread it all over.

"That feels so good." Bas moaned feeling the baby kick. "Please calm down sweetheart. Momma’s working to get you here, just bare with me." He rubbed his hand around his bump hoping they would stop.

Bas then glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw that it read 3:15. He rolled his eyes from the exhaustion of staying awake. When Hunter was done, Bas got himself back laying on the bed and just stared at him. "I'm going to try and get some sleep." He yawned tiredly blinking at Hunter.

"Okay baby. I'll be here if you need me. Want the lights off?"

Bas nods, “Please.”

Hunter walked to the other side of the room turning off the light then went back to the couch that sat in the corner across from the bed. It took some time but Bas eventually fell asleep.

**-Three Hours Later-**

The contractions were painful. Sebastian couldn't sleep any longer. The sun was rising so he figured he would stay up.

A knock at the door startled him. His doctor had come in wearing different scrubs than she was yesterday.

"Good morning." She was so soft spoken and she always made him feel secure whenever they talked.

He thought it was good to have a healthy relationship with your doctor or primary care provider because otherwise it would just be very awkward and weird.

"Morning." He mumbles.

"Rough night?"

He nods, stifling a yawn.

"Sorry, I'm going to check you again to see if you've made much progress. Have your contractions gotten stronger?"

"Mhm, but it's nothing I can't handle." She chuckled a bit while grabbing some latex gloves, and puts them on. "Lay back for me please and open your legs." This was probably the most uncomfortable part about having a baby. Every time she checked Bas it always hurt. He winced in pain as she finished up and took her fingers out from his entrance.

"Okay so right now you're at about a five. You're progressing very slowly it seems. But you have options to get her to drop more. Try using the birthing ball a little bit that usually helps. Or squatting a bit. Either way, it should help you dilate more." She explained. Her pager started beeping rapidly which signalled that she had to go. "I should be back in a few more hours hopefully to see more progress. Try doing those things though, it'll help." I nodded as she left again.

"Hello?" Kurt then opened the door peeking his head in.

"Morning, did you guys just get here?" Bas asks.

"Yeah. Blaine’s getting us coffee from the cafe downstairs but I wanted to come up so I didn't miss anything." Kurt was really sweet and so supportive. Bas knows that he and Hunter are making the perfect decision as to having him one of their child's godfathers.

Blaine had showed up a few minutes later with a tray of three coffees. One for him, Kurt, and Hunter, none for Bas, unfortunately. The two had made themselves comfortable sipping their coffee while Hunter thought now would be a good time to film with that dumbass camera always in their faces.

"So momma’s any words to our baby?" Bas smirked seeing Hunter smile behind the lens.

"Yes, please hurry up and get out of me. You're taking way too long to get here baby." Bas says, putting his hands on both sides of his bump.

"Hear that baby, we're all waiting for you to get here." Hunter says, moving it so it could show all the other two in the room.

Hunter then put the camera down but the red light was still on and Bas didn't want to bother telling his it was still recording.

**\---**

It was now about twelve in the afternoon and everyone was talking amongst themselves. Their moms and sister were chatting, Blaine was talking to Bas’ dad while he and Kurt were talking but that soon ended when his contractions suddenly became unbearable. He didn't want to sit there and go through it while everyone was in the room.

"Everybody needs to get out!” He shouts, causing them to all quiet down. “Please just leave! I'm sorry but I'm in a lot of pain and I just want Hunter right now!" He beckoned.

They all looked shocked but understood and rushed out of the room.

"Baby you alright?"

Bas shook his head with a groan. "The contractions are getting worse and I'm very uncomfortable." He complained.

"Sorry."

"Hunter, get a nurse to bring in a birthing ball please. I'm going to try and get this baby out." He groaned getting another contraction. He gripped the side of the bed and just tried to concentrate on his breathing.

"Okay." Hunter went over and pushed the red button.

Jules came in in a hurry. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Can I have the birthing ball please?"

She nodded and went to go get it, setting it down on the floor by the bed."Here ya go."

"Thank you. Babe, help me up." Hunter takes hold of Bas’ hands, pulling him off the bed.

Sebastian slowly walked over to the ball and moved it so that it was facing the side of the bed.

With help from his husband, he got himself on it and then leaned forward resting his arms on the bed and his head on his arms.

Sebastian began to do little movements like rocking back and forth to try and work with the contractions.

"Hunt, can you massage my lower back again?" He asked.

"Of course." Hunter pulled up a chair and sat behind his husband. His palms were pressing into Bas’ lower back.

"Thank you."

"Mhm." He hummed.

Bas kept moaning and groaning in pain. The pain was killing him.

"Oh this is really big. oh god. ow, oh my god. Ow"

"Oh my god, Hunter?"

"Yep. I'm right here baby. Just keep breathing."

"These are kinda getting out of control"

"It's up to you what you want to do." Jules said as the pain increased.

"You wanna do the epidural, Bas?"

When you're in labor you're so vulnerable even though you go in with all these goals wanting this, this, and that, it doesn't matter.

"Do you want the epidural?"

"No, I'm going to work through it." Bas confidently, states. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow." He moaned as the contraction tensed my muscles. "Ow, Holy fucking god! Ughn."

"Breathe baby, it'll be over soon." Hunter was trying his best to help him but it wasn't working.

As Bas breathed through, he felt the baby at his ribs and it hurt a lot. "Ugh Jesus. Please stop baby."

"They’re kicking you?"

Bas nodded, puffing his cheeks blowing out air. Hunter moved his hands around his husband and rubbed the sides of his belly. "Ooh that's calming ‘em down. Keep going."

The ball didn't really help much so Bas sat back up.

"Ready to get back on the bed?"

"I guess." He huffed, annoyed at how long this was taking.

Hunter sat him on the edge of the bed and Doctor Sawyer came back in to check him.

"You're at a six! More than halfway there, Bas!" He was somewhat relieved.

"I'm still having a lot of back labor, is that normal?" He asked, getting another contraction.

"Yes. Why don't you try the shower or the tub? Maybe the hot water will help?" She suggests.

"I'll try anything to get this baby out quicker." She laughed at his comment then went to get the shower ready.

Hunter and Bas walk in the bathroom and he has his husband untie his gown. Bas held his husband’s hand as he stepped in, immediately the water struck his body and relieved lots of the pressure he was having.

"You can stay in as long as you like and I will be back soon to see if you're close to pushing." She said.

"Okay." She then left Bas and Hunter in the bathroom.

Sebastian leaned against the wall and began to rock back and forth again.

It was silent between the two voices, only the noise of the water was heard. Bas didn't want to talk and didn't want Hunter to talk, he just wanted peace and quiet.

**7:00PM**

"Why is it so fucking hot in here?!" Sebastian was in beast mode at this point.

Twenty seven hours in labor and still no baby. The pain was unbearable but he was going to push through it for his natural birth. He refuses to be drugged when he delivers his child because he wants to remember this moment.

"I don't know baby. Want some more ice chips?" Hunter asked.

"Yes please. Ow fuck." Bas squeezed the bar on the hospital bed, waiting for the contraction to pass.  
Hunter came over with the plastic cup and spoon fed his husband the crushed ice.

Hunter looked exhausted. Bas felt bad that he’s been keeping him up and moving around but this was not a one person bargain unfortunately. His exact words were, "I'm going to be there with you every step of the way." So Bas was keeping him to his words.

"You sure you don't want an epidural?" Bas looked over, seeing Jules standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure. All natural." He said with pride only to be cut short.

"You're a trooper." He nodded and puffed out his cheeks breathing again.

Doctor Sawyer walked back in and checked his progress again.

"Now I'm a little concerned because her heart rate is a bit low but I'm sure it's just from you stressing out. I'm going to be keeping a close eye on it from now on once they’re born we'll have them checked just to make sure everything's okay." She says as he opens his legs again.

"You're at a nine!" She announced.

"Fucking finally. One more until I can push!"

"I like your enthusiasm."

"Yea well it won't last long I'll tell you that much."

"Well we're going to get you prepped for delivery in about an hour or so." She looked at the clock on the wall then back at him. "Is Hunter going to be the only one with you in here? Your birth plan said you were having three people in here with you"

“Yes, our friends Kurt and Blaine. They’re waiting outside."

"Oh well then I'll send them in because it shouldn't be long now." She said.

Bas watched her leave again with weary eyes.

"You're almost there. I'm so proud of you for being able to go through this." Hunter said cupping his husband’s face.

"Yea just remember after this, no sex for at least two years." Hunter fake pouted and Bas laughed at him.

Kurt and Blaine then came in all smiles.

"So this is it?" Blaine asks.

"Mhm. Almost there." Bas tells them.

"This is so exciting!" Kurt squealed.

"Hunt, are you going to record her birth?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Well yeah I guess it would be nice to have and watch one day in the future."

"Okay, I'll go set it up over here so it can capture everything." He went and got it, placing it on the bedside table on a tripod.

About an hour and half later Doctor Sawyer walked back in with Jules and another nurse.

"Sebastian, this is Doctor James. She is a pediatric doctor and will be here just in case to check up on the baby but other than that we will be following your birth plan, Okay?" She asked.

"Okay." He sighed looking up at Hunter.

Another hour went by and Bas was finally dilated enough to start pushing.

"Okay so now, you two are going to hold his legs back while he pushes and we'll let him do the rest." She said to Hunter and Kurt . She was now covered in a scrub suit and had latex gloves on.

Bas started getting a contraction and knew this was it.

"I want you to take in a deep breath, put your chin to your chest, and just bare down really hard holding it for ten seconds, Okay?"

He nodded getting ready to push.

"Now deep breath, chin to your chest, and push go. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let it out and go again. Deep breath and push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more time. C’mon, push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let it out. You're doing fantastic a few more pushes like that and this head should be out.” Sebastian was getting anxious and scared, making myself feel like he had to throw up.

He waited until he got another contraction and then pushed again.

"Good Bas. Keep going. Eight, nine, ten." Bas stopped to catch his breath.

"You're doing great. Push again! Deep breath and go! Go, go, go! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

**-One Hour later-**

"Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good now take a deep breath and go again really hard this time." Bas sucked in some air and pushed feeling his muscles shake from the tension. Blaine placed a damp cloth onto his head so he rested from the strain of pushing.

"Again and push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten." He let it out again and didn't feel like he had made much progress.

"Well the baby’s head has dropped lower but they’re not coming yet. if you don't make any progress in the next fifteen minutes we're going to unfortunately have to do a C-Section." He nodded as he put his arm over my head, beginning to whimper loudly.

"Baby, it's going to be okay she's just not ready to come out yet. No matter what happens she's still going to come out and be here with us." Hunter said as he stroked Bas’ hair out of his face.

"Baby, can you get me some more ice chips?"

"Of course." He got the cup and dug the spoon in, bringing it to Bas’ mouth. He fed him for a few minutes until he had enough and just went back to worrying.

"You're doing great so far, Bas. Just hang in there." Kurt said, trying to brighten his friend’s mood. It wasn't helping. It was agonizing seeing him in such a state but Kurt knew all too much about how badly it hurt, after doing it two times already. Sebastian had a lot of love and support which he was grateful for.

They were both rubbing his legs for comfort but he didn't need their sympathy right now because he was frustrated as to why his baby wasn’t coming.

"I'm fucking scared Hunter. What if something's wrong with our baby and that's why they’re not coming?!"

"I'm sure the baby’s fine, just being stubborn. Just relax babe. It's going to be okay, I'm going to be by your side the whole time." His words made Bas feel better as he spoke.

Sebastian closed his eyes trying to focus on his breathing and his doctor wanted him to start pushing again.

"I want to try something." She said and brought in a white sheet while the nurses attached a bar to the end of the bed. "I want you to sit up towards me and take this end, the other end will be wrapped around the birthing bar. Now as you push you're going to pull the sheet towards you, in order to give good pushes, I want you open your legs a lot wider and place your feet against the bar, okay?" She looked at him for agreement.

"Okay."

"Ready? Go! Really hard this time!" He pushed his hardest feeling the blood vessels pop in his face and pulled gripping the sheet tightly. "Good, go again!" They pushed his legs back farther as he continued. "Good the head is coming, push again just like that!" He drew in a deep breath and pushed down again.

"Come on baby, I can see the top of their head! Push!" Hunter’s excitement made Bas push harder.

"Good! Keep going!" She said as he continued to push and pull.

"No please no! Hunt, what if something's wrong with ‘em?" Sebastian panicked.

"Then we'll love them just the same baby. Nothing's going to be wrong with our baby, Bas. Now you have to push."

He nodded and held in his breath pushing down. "N-no I can't it hurts!" He screamed resisting the urge to push.

"Sebastian, you have to push! Resisting will hurt her." Doctor Sawyer exclaimed, making him push really hard and squeeze the sheet until his knuckles were white.

"Baby’s crowning Bas. Give me another big push! Come on, come on, come on. Perfect. The head is halfway out. One more push."

Sebastian pushed down, feeling himself stretch more and more.

"Come on baby." Hunter was watching intently encouraging their child to make his or her entrance into the world.

"Push right through that burning sensation! You're almost there!"

"Oh wow." Kurt’s face was lit up with joy and excitement as he was looking down, watching the baby being birthed before his eyes.

"You're stretching beautifully Sebastian. Help ‘em out Bas! Push this baby out!" Sebastian pushed one more time and felt something pop out of him.

"Good. The head is out." He nodded heavily breathing. Tears were rolling down the side of his face from the pain. “Let’s get this out of the way. Bas, you can lay back a bit but don't push. I need to check to see if the baby has the cord wrapped around their neck." She said. "Slow deep breaths Bas. Slow deep breaths."

He held onto Hunter, who was leaning close to his husband rubbing his shoulders.

"You're doing so well baby. Our baby is almost here." He smiled.

Bas weakly smiled still taking deep breaths. Hunter placed his hand over Sebastian’s forehead probably to wipe away the sweat and Kurtwas running his finger softly up and down his leg.

"Okay, you can push now. Nice and hard for her shoulders. Ready and push!"

Sebastian squeezed Hunter’s hand so hard that it was turning purple.

"Push Bas! Come on, baby’s so close!" Hunter was encouraging his husband to go more. He could hear the whimper in his voice and saw tears roll down his cheeks. "Here come the shoulders honey push! Push baby!" Hunter kept him going. "Push, Push, Push!"

"Push Bas. You're almost there!" Kurt cheered

"Push baby! Don't give up! You can do it!"

Sebastian stopped, caught my breath, before going again.

"Push baby! Push!"

Bas closed his eyes and threw his head back in exhaustion.

"You're doing amazing, baby. You're almost done come on let's do this together Bas!" Hunter’s forehead met Sebastians’s as He tried to push again.

"One more big push Bas! Ready?"

Sebastian drew in a deep breath and held it.

"Come on baby! You're so close! Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight- It’s out! Bas, look open your eyes!" When Sebastian opened his eyes, he saw Hunter, Kurt and Blaine smiling, with tears rolling down their cheeks then I looked down and saw his baby.

“It’s a girl!” Hunter shouts in disbelief, sobbing over the birth of their daughter.

His baby girl was crying on top of him and Bas had an instant connection with her. He fell in love

Hunter was crying harder than before as he cupped Bas’ face, smashing their lips together over and over again.

"Hunt!" Sebastian was in disbelief hearing their baby girl cry loudly.

"She's perfect, Bas. She's got all ten fingers and ten toes and is just absolutely beautiful. You did great baby!" Hunter cried petting his forehead as he held their baby girl close to his chest..

Sebastian wiped her off and they placed a little beanie on her head. He was so tired and out of breath but she gave him life.

"I love you. I love you my baby. I love you so much." He whispered, pressing his lips against her head.  
You're just staring at this human being and thinking how am I so lucky that I'm able to make this perfect child. And you're just so filled with love and happiness and excited to get her home and show her off to everyone.

"Hi sweetheart. Welcome to the world honey." She wrapped her little hand around his finger and he pressed his lips against her head as she continued to stare at him.

"Okay Hunter, you get to do the honors. Cut right here." He nodded and Sebastian could hear the snip, separating him from their girl. She let out another loud whine and it tweaked his heart.

"I know sweetheart. It's okay daddy didn't mean it baby girl. He just detached you from momma.” Bas cooed, rubbing her little back.

They then took her to the other side of the room to be weighed and measured.

"You did it babe. I'm so proud of you." Hunter whispered before kissing his husband

"T-T-Thank you.” Sebastian whispered. He suddenly started to feel dizzy and everything around him seemed to blur. “H-H-Hunt…”

“Yeah? Bas?” Hunter watches his husband’s eyes open and close as he has a blank expression. “Bas? Baby what’s wrong?”

“He’s hemorrhaging!” Doctor Sawyer shouts and the nurses rush around to assist with the excessive bleeding from Sebastian. “I need everyone out of here now!” She shouts again, not once looking up, as she tries to stop the bleeding. “Sebastian! Hey, Sebastian can you hear me?” She asks, waiting for a response.

Sebastian just lay there completely out of it, extremely pale and barely moving.

Hunter’s heart leapt to the back of his throat as he watched his husband, practically half dead.

“Bas, Sebastian please.” He whimpered, shaking his husband. “Sebastian, please don’t do this!”

“You need to leave the room now, sir!” A nurse sternly states, pulling Hunter by his arm. Kurt and Blaine were already being escorted towards the door, while Hunter tried to stay put and never leave his husband’s side.

Hunter was staring at his husband for a few more seconds then felt himself be taken away from Sebastian’s bed, tears blurring his vision. Once he was standing in the hall, he buckled to the floor and began to loudly sob.

Kurt and Blaine helped him back up and brought him for a little walk just to get away from the chaos inside the room until they knew what was going on.

“I can’t lose him Kurt!” He cries, feeling himself being pulled into a hug. “I can’t!”

**-Hours Later-**

Hunter sat in the hall, a few doors down from Sebastian’s room nursing a cup of crummy coffee. Blaine had gone back home to check on the kids while Kurt stayed with Hunter because he knew he needed someone there or else he may have gone insane.

Once Doctor Sawyer had gotten Sebastian’s bleeding to stop, she had informed Hunter that he’ll need a blood transfusion. Now, he was sitting there, impatiently waiting to see his husband or even his daughter. He hadn’t seen her since she was taken away from Sebastian just minutes after her birth.

It was just past midnight when finally, finally a doctor had come down the hall, one Hunter didn’t recognize.

He sighed just figuring she was going to walk right past him, but she didn’t and instead, stopped in front of him.

“Are you Hunter Clarington-Smythe?” She asks.

“Yeah.” He answers, his voice hoarse from all his crying.

“I’m Doctor Miles, I’m the attending Pathologist here at Saint Rose Memorial. I have some information regarding your husband, Sebastian Clarington-Smythe.”

Hunter sat up in his seat and looked over at Kurt, hoping it wasn’t bad news.

“Well, before I go any further, I want to assure you that he is stable and is resting in his room right now, asking for you.”

He let out a breath of relief hearing that and Kurt smiled while rubbing a hand along his back, soothingly.

“Your husband suffered what’s Postpartum hemorrhage. It occurred much sooner than it’s been shown to happen, but luckily Doctor Sawyer was able to stop the bleeding on time and we were able to give him a blood transfusion.” She explains.

“S-So is he gonna be okay?”

“Yes.” She answers, bowing her head forward. “He’ll be weak for a few days but will be back to new by next week. He just needs lots of rest and maybe even some time with your new baby girl, congratulations by the way.”

“Thank you.” Hunter swallows then breaks out into a small smile. “C-Can I-I see him?”

“Of course. I’ll take you to him now, if you’d like.”

“That’d be great.”

Both Hunter and Kurt get up but before he’s brought to his husband’s room, Hunter turns to hug his friend. “I’ll be fine.” He assures as Kurt hugs him back. “Go home to be Blaine and get some sleep. We’ll be expecting you guys tomorrow to meet her.”

“Okay.” Kurt says.

“Thank you for being here with us and with me...I-”

“It’s okay, Hunter. Just go be with your husband.” Hunter nods and as Kurt pats his back. He says one more thank you before they pull away and part ways with each other.

Doctor Miles takes Hunter down the hall and down to Sebastian’s room. When he walked in, he saw Sebastian was laying in bed, looking pale, with a nasal cannula on his face but was awake and weakly smiled when he saw his husband.

“....Hunter.”

“Hey sweetheart.” Hunter goes over and kisses his husband, both crying together. “I love you so much, Bas. So, so much. I-I was so scared I was g-gonna lose you.”

“I-I’m okay, H-Hunt.”

They cry together, holding each other, never wanting to let go.

Once the two of them settled down, a nurse had knocked on the door and rolled in a plastic bassinet that held their baby inside.

“Someone’s here to meet her parents.” She says, smiling.

The nurse brings the baby over to them and scoops the baby up from the bassinet, carefully handing her over to Sebastian.

Bas takes her and holds her for the first time, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Oh my god.” He was at a loss of words holding his baby girl, seeing her, and just feeling her heavy in his arms. He was so amazed and shocked that she was even here. She took his breath away.

Sebastian was in such awe over her. She was the most perfect baby. She's beautiful, she's healthy, and she’s all theirs. He felt all the love and affection in his heart pour over this little girl that has such a delicate soul. "Hi baby girl. I'm your momma." He just couldn't get over how cute she was. He couldn’t believe this was his child.

Watching his husband with their baby girl, was everything to Hunter. Nothing could even compare to how he felt right now. He was so overjoyed and excited and blessed, he didn't know what to do.

It’s been a crazy last few days for them. It’s like you're standing there watching your loved one go through so much pain and hard work to get your child here but at the same time you're watching your child be born which is the most beautiful thing to ever see. It's difficult to see when he's delivering, being as supportive as you can...holding hands, holding legs, whatever you can do. But, if you really want to understand the single most powerful and primal moment life will ever offer, watch your child being born. It's a life changer and the respect and admiration you have for your partner, will forever be boundless. Hunter was even more in love.

Sebastian pulled through and not gave birth to their precious little girl, but was still here and alive.

Watching her be born was a moment that will never be forgotten and will hold a very special place in Hunter’s heart forever.

"Wanna go see your daddy, baby girl?" Sebastian handed her over to Hunter and he saw a precious angel resting in his arms. Her wisps of hair were spiked up in a way as she slept. It was amazing to have your own child sleeping in your arms. It was crazy that she was living inside of Sebastian and now she was here.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy sweetheart. You are the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. You and your momma mean so much to me and I’m…” Hunter began to choke up again and Sebastian sniffled, hearing his husband talk to their little girl. “I’m so happy you’re here, both of you.” He glances over at his husband and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I get to watch you grow up and be the best supporter I can be." He then kissed the top of his daughter’s head and slowly rocked her back and forth.

After a few minutes she started to get antsy and Hunter panicked because he didn't know what to do.

"She's probably just hungry. Maybe I should try feeding her?" Sebastian suggests with a small shrug. He seemed a bit nervous but Hunter knew he would pull through.

Hunter got up from the bed and Sebastian untied his gown, revealing his swollen, milk-filled pecs.

“Hand her over.”

Hunter places the baby back into Sebastian’s arms and watches as his husband works to feed their daughter, hoping she would do it right away, but didn’t. After twenty minutes of trying, he called for a nurse to come in to help because Sebastian was getting extremely frustrated.

"Why isn't she latching on?"

"Just give her time. She'll get the hang of it." The nurse says. She had shown Sebastian how to nurse and what to do when she came into the room.

Sebastian was squeezing his left pec for the little bit of colostrum to come out then had used his pinkie to brush his nipple along his daughter’s lips.

“C’mon baby girl, latch on for momma.”  
Another ten minutes later and she finally latched on, beginning to eat. "There you go baby girl. You were hungry huh?” Sebastian felt her curl her lips around his nipple and she began to suckle.

He watched her eat and rubbed her soft back while she ate. She was just so perfect to him.

Hunter kisses his husband again while they have another moment alone with their little girl. This was by far the one of the wildest days of their life.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Kurt and Blaine had come back now with their kids, bearing gifts for the goddaughter.

Kurt had squealed, once more, when he saw the baby pressed against Sebastian’s chest while he burped her.

“Oh my goodness!” He smiles widely and watches the baby let out a hearty gurgle. “Please let me hold her.”

Sebastian laughs and carefully hands her over after wiping her mouth. Kurt took his niece, holding her for the first time with Blaine beside him, both gushing over her and how cute she is. He sways slightly while holding her.

“Oh sweet girl, I’m your Uncle Kurt.” He tells her, watching as she tries to study his face, her own face molded in pure concentration. “I’m gonna be the one to design you all the best clothes and shoes just like I do for her cousins.” He kisses her then hands her to her Uncle Blaine for them to properly meet.

“She’s beautiful, you guys.” Blaine says, doing the same as his husband did, swaying with his niece slightly. “I can’t believe you made her. Then again I still can’t believe my own kids look like Kurt and I. Life is incredible.”

“It sure is.” Hunter says.

Kurt joins his kiddos from where they stood next to Sebastian’s bed talking to him and Hunter about god knows what. He sits and pulls his daughter into his lap as they resume their conversation with their uncles.

Blaine then walks the baby over and hands her over to Hunter before going to sit with his son on his lap.

Hunter holds her while getting on the bed next to Sebastian. They share a kiss then look down at their baby girl as the families all get used to the new baby.


End file.
